


//FallingForYou//

by foryoubabeitsanobrain



Category: George Daniel - Fandom, Matty Healy - Fandom, The 1975 (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anger, Best Friends, Boys Kissing, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Musicians, Suicidal Thoughts, Touring, Undecided Relationship(s), romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:52:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5475221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foryoubabeitsanobrain/pseuds/foryoubabeitsanobrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Love Is A Friendship Set On Fire."</p><p>Both are missing something in their lives and one day they discover it-- each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. //Oh No It's Fine//

Music changed their lives. Through a formation of a band they managed to maintain a tight knit group. Matty, the Barney Stinson of the group but more brooding and creative. George, the sweetheart that was always there for a friend when they needed it the most. Ross, the smart one that told Matty and George how to get out of the situations they got in to (all time). Adam, the quiet one that spoke and offered the best advice that always seemed to have a serious girlfriend on his shoulder. Together they were the 1975 but apart they were all just young men trying to find their place in the world. After all their blood, sweat and tears they finally got signed. Then boom. Suddenly, they were playing sold out shows, opening for the Rolling Stones, people in fucking America knew their name and TAYLOR SWIFT came to support them! They were at the top of their game and were invincible together. 

It was their winter tour in America. The "comeback" before their 2nd album dropped. Matty was on the phone arguing with his girlfriend about that model he was photographed with last night whom most definitely got more than a kiss. He loved her. But sometimes it just got to be too much. He needed that constant physical attention and skype sex and texting just isn't enough.  
"Yeah well I guess we are through then aren't we?!" He yelled slamming the phone on the counter. Of all the guys he was no doubt the most over dramatic one. Like when he thought the band was breaking up and he was already debating on if he could go solo but all they did was accidentally forget him at that gas station for 5 minutes. Wasn't his fault he just thought and felt things more intensely. Like that ache in his heart that never seemed to be satisfied no matter who was underneath him, what crowd he was singing to or what drug was running through his veins. He knew this break up was long over do but it didn't stop him from running into the bedroom area of the bus crying his eyes out. Adam and Ross sat on their laptop looking at dog pictures ignoring the situation because they always felt it was best if he let him handle things on his own. George on the other hand hated seeing Matty in his break up phase and immediately followed him. They didn't say a word to each other. Just Matty's sobs and George's comforting arms wrapped around him gently stroking his hair.  
"It's ok. It's ok. Matty you're gonna be fine. I can promise you that. Just relax okay? Take a nap. Need me to get you anything?"  
"George don't leave me. Stay in here. Please."  
"I'm not going anywhere."  
This was something so natural to them. Other people could never understand the type of relationship they had. Their little inside jokes and bond but it worked. It was like magnetic or something. They fell asleep on the bed after talking all night. 

Ross and Adam discovered them practically spooning and giggled. It was a common sight but always an endearing one. They looked like children. It was honestly the sweetest thing. They had to wake them up became George was about to fall off the bed. Ross went to wake him and a hazy minded George nodded then went to his bunk to fall right back into delicious sleep. Matty on the other hand was a heavy sleeper and wouldn't budge. They left him alone considering his state. 

The next morning George awoke to see Matty in the kitchen sipping his coffee and writing lyrics. His normal post break up routine. It was one of his favorite things to witness. Matty finally releasing his thoughts and the words flowing on to paper. The way the sun hit him just barely made his eyes sparkle. George always thought Matty was attractive but this light brought it over the top. A smile reached Matty's lips as he sipped his coffee.  
"Morning George. You know you may as well take a picture."  
Oh no. He'd been caught.  
"Yeah so your fan girls would go crazy? 'Omg Matt Healy. Fuck me daddy.' Like that?" They laughed as George slipped out of his bunk and made himself a cup as well. He enjoyed his little banter with Matty as always but something about today just made him grin even bigger.  
"You know you have girls obsessed with you too."  
"Yeah because they have a sick fantasy that we fuck and want a 3 way." Matty grinned politely trying to focus on his lyrics.  
"Feeling better Matty?"  
"Loads George thanks for that little pep talk.'"  
"My pleasure. I'm just trying to help you."  
After the last tour Matty secretly went to therapy for a bit. They were all concerned about his drinking. The shrink told him to find healthier ways to cope with life. One of them was trusting someone with all the dark thoughts in his head. Of course it was George that he trusted these to. No one knew about all the times he was found in his bathroom with razor blades about to swallow a hand full of pills. George always sensed these moments and barged into their flat at the right time. Finding his best friend sobbing with his weapon of choice. He'd pick him up, lay him on the bed and comfort him usually through cuddles and talking. The day after Matty always acted as if it never happened. It scared George but all he could do was be there. Matty was trying to snap George out of his thoughts by touching his hand. George felt electricity running through his veins and was wondering what the hell was wrong with himself today.  
"Mate you with me?"  
"S s s sorry. I was just thinking."  
"What's on your mind? Seems to be bothering you judging by the look on your face."  
"I'm just feeling oddly today. Y'know?"  
"Maybe you're getting sick or something. I have flu meds and pain killers in my bag if you need any."  
"Thank you, mate. Just kinda feeling out of it."  
They snuggled into the tiny dinning room booth and watched Frozen for the millionth time. It was their day off and they were taking it easy while Ross and Adam visited some museum together. Typically, Matty and George would have tagged along but they needed a break. Matty's laugh echoed though and his scent was intoxicating.  
"Why the hell am I so concerned about what he smells like?" George thought to himself as Matty smiled at the screen. 

Matty's heart was beating rapidly. He wondered if George could feel it too... The love. Yes, he was in love with his best friend. It was something he discovered a long time ago but never really acted upon it. He didn't want their friendship to change or the band. A relationship opened so many doors and could possibly close many others as well. Still he dreamed of kissing his best friend every time he got close. Imagining his face when Matty confessed his love. It would never happen but it didn't stop him from thinking about it. Sometimes he'd pretend to fall asleep just to have George carry him to the bed. Those strong arms picking him up making him feel so small. For once in his life he felt like he could be himself. Matty wondered if he pretended to fall asleep right now if George would carry him. His thoughts however were interrupted.  
"Matty mate I'm hungry. Any places in mind?" He asked and smiled down at his best friend nestled on his chest.  
"How bout in and out? Craving something... Meaty." They both laughed at Matty's raunchy joke.  
"That sounds grand but we aren't anywhere near one."  
"Let's just get someone to bring us pizza."  
An hour later they received their pizza and wings devouring it like they haven't eaten in days which is somewhat true considering the touring and busy lifestyle they led. They watched some random horror movie on Netflix when George looked at Matty and discovered he had sauce on his lip.  
"Mate. You got some sauce..."  
"Where? Is it gone?" He asked trying to lick the corners of his mouth.  
"No. Here I'll get it." George grabbed a napkin and got the dark sauce off when things began to change. He had this feeling in his stomach as he got closer to Matty. The pair looked into each other's eyes and kissed like they were starving. George's hand wrapped around his best friends neck as fingers dug into his own waist. Suddenly that empty feeling inside Matty was gone and George discovered why he was feeling so odd today.


	2. //The Feeling of Your Arms//

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moon was bright and the stars danced in the sky as Matty sang along to the radio. His eyes twinkled in sync with it and George swears he stole the stars and the sky that night.

//Falling For You//  
George opened his eyes and saw Matty's closed enjoying the feeling. Savoring his taste along with the food. Things were getting heated as shirts began to get tugged and moans escaped. He didn't want to stop but something was telling him to so he pulled away to a shocked Matty.  
"Sorry. Mate. I Um. Didn't mean to kiss you. I'm gonna take a shower see ya."  
Matty's face was flushed and before he could get a word out George was running to the bathroom. The kiss surprised him but he couldn't bring himself to regret it. He rubbed his lips savoring the feeling once again. It was magical. Special. Fucking amazing. Wow. His heart was on fire and he would give anything to feel that again. He was so in love. 

The cold water shot out and coated a nude George. He needed this after making a move on his best friend. It was something that he didn't even know he wanted. He rubbed his lips thinking about that kiss. It felt so right and magical but why? Yeah he loved Matty but he wasn't in love with him. At least that's the story he chose to stick by. Maybe he just needed to get laid... He is with only men 24/7 after all. This seemed rational to him so he made up his mind to go to a nearby club. He got out and went to his bunk covered in a towel to look for something nice to wear without even thinking about it too much. I mean it's just his best mate in there right?  
Matty couldn't help but stare at his best friend and pray his towel would fall. Lustfully looking down at his crotch just waiting for that moment. He could have sworn he felt drool forming. It didn't happen. He noticed him rummaging through his bags and decided to tag along to wherever he was obviously going. It was his turn to show the feelings were mutual.  
"Going out George?"  
"Yeah read about this club and decided it would be fun." He replied grabbing an outfit together and walking towards the bathroom.  
"Can I join?"  
"Um sure just get ready quickly I wanted to leave soon."  
"Ok yeah."  
Matty hopped into the shower and got ready like he said he would playing with his hair to get it all in perfect positing. George couldn't help but stare and tried to glue his eyes to his phone but couldn't help himself. Matty has really blossomed. He remembered his little emo phase in school when they first met and giggled to himself looking at this confident, sexy man in front of himself. To him Matty would always be that boy no matter what.  
"Ready mate?"  
"Yeah."  
They stared deeply into each other's eyes getting closer again. The sexual tension overflowing as they hungrily stared at each other but both pulling back for their own reasons. The mind is a powerful thing.  
"Your collar George?"  
"My what?"  
"Here let me fix it."  
Matty leaned in and made it even as George stood there speechless wanting to kiss him in appreciation but instead sat in silence not knowing how to react.  
"Um thank you."  
Butterflies began taking place in George's stomach. Matty wanted to kiss him right then and there but he psyched himself out fearing the worst never expecting something good can actually come of it. They left together unaware of what the night would bring. The moon was bright and the stars danced in the sky as Matty sang along to the radio. His eyes twinkled in sync with it and George swears he stole the stars and the sky that night. He tried concentrating on the road but how could he? Matty looking fit as fuck trying to rap along with Eminem on the radio. It was an adorable sight but such a beautiful sound. George drove the pair to the nightclub not knowing what reaction they'll get tonight for the fans and each other. 

It took a while for them to actually be noticed which was perfect. They already downed a lot of shots (Matty's choice he had terrible anxiety) and George made his excuse to go to the bathroom hoping to find a girl to go home with thinking maybe he can stop whatever he was feeling for his best mate. He was talking to this beautiful blonde when he discovered Matty doing the same grinding against her body while the music played loudly. In the pit of his stomach he felt something... Anger? Was he jealous? He excused himself from the girl and made his way to Matty stumbling a bit from the alcohol. Hell they both were. Matty could see the anger in his friends eyes-- he meant for it to happen. He couldn't stand seeing George flirt with someone that wasn't him. Oh was Matty jealous.  
"What's up George?" He asked coyly downing another drink with his words slowly slurring focusing on hiding his feeling.  
The girl left and George led Matty outside.  
"George. What are you doing?"  
Just then he shoved Matty against the wall and kissed him roughly.  
"This is what I'm doing now shut up and let me kiss you."  
He cupped the singers face rubbing his thumbs into his cheeks staring into those beautiful eyes of his. They were so haunted but so so so beautiful. It was like looking into a calm before the storm. He bit his neck murmuring sweet things. It turned into a make out then full on humping.  
"Fuck." Matty moaned biting his lip.  
"We're gonna get a room and we're gonna settle this. You have been causing this feeling inside of me all fucking day. Let's go."  
Matty nodded and the pair hopped into a cab making way for the nearest hotel room because they were too drunk to drive back to the bus and didn't want any interruption. Luckily a room was available for them and they eagerly jammed the elevator button. As soon as it came down and the doors closed they were back to making out. George bit down on Matty's neck and moaned into his ears. This turned him on more than it should. Soon enough George had him pinned again the elevator walls grunting and moaning wanting to fuck already. Begging and pleading for that release.  
"Not here Matthew. Wait baby. Be patient." Matty was also nervous. He's never been with a man before and to have his first be George was nerve wrecking. Like loosing your virginity to someone special. Okay it was exactly that. Just not the typical cherry popping. His friend noticed the sudden change in his eyes and stopped.  
"Matty are you still up for this?"  
The elevator door opened and they quietly got to their room.  
George pinned him against the door to give a gentle kiss. One to show that he loved him and that he wanted him more than anything. He wanted him to know he was there for him. The door opened and the pair made their way to the bed slamming the door shut.  
"Matt. Love? Do you want this? You look scared. If you feel pressured you can say no. I mean I'd have no hard feelings I---"  
He was cut off with a kiss that matched the same one he just gave with a little more passion. They held hands as Matty finally revealed himself.  
"I've just--- I've never been with a guy before George and as stupid and cliche as it sounds I'm scared."  
"Neither have I but we can take this slow. Anything you like or don't like let me know. I promise you I'll listen."  
"Thank you." He replied almost as a whisper as he gently wrapped his arms around George's waist going in for a kiss.  
"This is gonna be great. Ok? Stop worrying that pretty little head of yours."  
"You think I'm pretty?" Matty blushed turning as pink as humanly possible and giggling.  
"Let's put it this way... I've fancied you for a very long time. Such a nice sight baby." Matty's face lit up at his confession and he was speechless. Mostly because he thought this was just a drunken hookup with his best friend. Now he was finally seeing the gravity of it. The alcohol however clouded his judgement and all he did was kiss back. He knew George didn't really feel that way but for tonight he could pretend he felt the same way. It was a stupid decision but his heart said otherwise.  
"I love you too mate." George grinned leading him to the bed before shoving him on it.  
They kissed passionately grinding their bodies again each other and releasing small moans. Matty's fingers traced George's chest eventually rubbing his nipples through the shirt.  
"I'm ready. Take me George. Please. I want you so bad."  
"Before we continue... Are you sure you want this.. Matthew?" He replied kissing his neck, cheek and fingers.  
"More than anything." Matty laid on the bed giving George a soft gaze and clouded eyes.  
"Matthew. What's bothering you? I can see beyond what you're telling me. Be honest." He planted kisses on his lovers cheek, neck and forehead.  
"How many times do I have to say it? I want you. I promise. I swear on my life that this is what I want."  
George brushed gentle curls off his face and kissed once again.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."  
George grinned as his pants were slowly undone by the man underneath him. He returned the favor and they took turns until a pile of clothes dominated the room. Lube and condoms were taken out of George pocket and placed on the nightstand.  
"George, you ready for this?"  
He nodded back enthusiastically leaving hickies on his friends neck earning a loud moan. Matty rubbed his chest carefully tracing his muscles again bare and licked a nipple causing George to shiver in pleasure. They made out roughly gasping for air until George grabbed the lube.  
"Baby I want you to bend over for me ok? I'm gonna fuck you now."  
"Before we do-- I'm in love with you George. I have been for a while and it feels so good to tell you."  
The pair kissed passionately then Matty bent over. George applied lube to his fingers and stuck one inside of Matty gently.  
"Uhhhh." Matty winced at this new feeling.  
"Does it hurt?"  
"A little George but it's ok." Matty moaned out in pain but eventually it became pleasurable as more were inserted. Finally he was ready. His face was flustered and he was already feeling sore but this felt amazing.  
"Ok. Let's do this." George purred into his ear draped over his body.  
"I love you..."  
"Love you too Matty."  
He steadied himself on his best friends shoulder and finally slid in slowly.  
Matty dug his nails into the sheets moaning as George slid in more.  
"Like that?"  
He nodded his head furiously grunting in pain. George grabbed a fist full of his hair as he started his rough rhythm.  
"Harder George. Oh yes. More more more. Give me more."  
"Fucking Matty you're so tight and so good."  
"Mm all for you George and no one else."  
He started getting rougher as they both cried out in pleasure. Sweat beading across their foreheads and the room filled with their noises. Matty was enjoying this and George loved the way it felt. He wasn't going to last any longer.  
"Matty! I'm gonna!!!!" George groaned and filled up the condom out of breath. He slowly slid out of his friend and got up to throw away the now used condom. Matty laid in bed in pain but also very turned on. George came back kissing his friend gently on his neck then lips.  
"How'd you like that?"  
"Wow. Amazing."  
"I can see you're still turned on. Mind if I.... Help?" He turned Matty over and got between his legs. Matty's mind was hazy going in and out of consciousness from the pain as well as alcohol. George's lips touched his exposed tip licking it up and down making him shiver in ecstasy. Whatever happened all he knows is that it felt amazing. He finished and they laid in bed with George being the big spoon wrapping his arms around Matty's bare chest.  
"Really fancy me George?"  
"Uhuh. Always have. Always will."  
Matty kissed his cheek and made his way into peaceful sleep grinning at his dream come true. He never imagined it would be that amazing. George drifted off feeling relaxed about what happened. He never expected it to feel this good. He never knew he wanted it either. It all felt natural at least with his intoxicated state of mind. They dozed off in the dark hotel room finally at peace with themselves finding love in an unfamiliar place with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser for the next chapter:
> 
> "I don't want a pity kiss. I want the one you gave me last night."  
> "I can't give that to you because it wasn't real."


	3. //Stay, Stay, Stay//

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath. What happens the morning after?

George awoke in this foreign place with his best friend sleeping peacefully beside him. He forgot for a second and kissed his cheek then ran his fingers through that beautiful mess of curls. He snapped back to reality when he saw Matty's face look so angelic and happy. He smiled warmly back at him until things started to piece itself together and he realized they were both naked from sex the night before. It was wrong. He knew it was but then why did it feel so natural? Special? Why did his heart leap out of his chest just thinking about Matty? He groaned from his expected hangover when his phone began buzzing.   
"Mm yeah?" He groaned sleepily trying to figure out how to handle the situation pushing his hair back. Maybe denial is best.   
"What the fuck, George? Did you enjoy the club last night?" Ross spat out angrily but concerned. So much for that.   
"Uh what? I don't remember much. Kinda had a little too much." He asked trying to play it off with a light hearted laugh but he knew. Busted.   
"You and Matty are all over the Internet. Someone took a picture of the two of you making out against some club wall and fooling around. You know better!"  
"Mate, I barely remember what happened last night but I fucked up so bad. Fuck! I don't know what to do." He cried out in frustration hitting a wall and tears formed then fell on his now red face.   
"Calm down. We can sort this out. Do you have a thing for him?"  
"No. No. He's my best friend it was just a drunk thing."  
"Didn't seem that way.... Just look at the pictures online and see for yourself. I get drunk a lot but you don't see me and Hann fucking. You know how fragile Matty is. Talk to him about it before things get ugly but please spare him."  
"Uh ok. I'll call you back." He immediately hung up the phone and checked online. There it was. George rubbing Matty's face as he kissed him and then the make out it quickly progressed to. The groping. The biting. The feeling hit him hard all over again. He couldn't deny it looked really hot and felt amazing but how is Matty going to handle this? Would he even remember?   
The sun beamed through the room illuminating his beautiful friend. He wanted to kiss, hold, touch and pleasure his body. This feeling was getting out of hand so George got into the shower contemplating what to do and how to bring it up to Matty when suddenly he joined the shower smiling.   
"Hi." He croaked out and then kissed his cheek and grabbed his waist pulling him in for a passionate kiss nipping at his neck.   
"Um. What?" George replied distancing himself from the fragile man.   
"Don't remember?" Matty asked almost in anger but a look of sadness took over his face as he pouted. God George wishes he wouldn't have done that. It was always so goddamn hard to read him. He hated to see him like this but knew it was for the best. Them fooling around could spell out disaster for their friendship as well as the band. They worked too hard for emotions to get in the way. George was always looking out for Matty and this was no exception.   
"Very little. Aside from the pictures I saw online...."   
"Yeah I saw those too. We look good together don't you say babe? Last night was amazing to say the least. Thank you." He kissed his forehead gently making George feel tingly inside. This man is so irresistible.   
"Matty, I thought this was just a drunk thing not a relationship thing."  
"Are you kidding me? Just last night I admitted I was in love with you and you told me the same thing and now nothing? You don't even fucking remember? None of it? This is bullshit."  
"Matty.... You're in love with me? Like seriously in love with me. Not just fancy but proper love?" George asked making his way closer to his best friend but he dogged him turning his face the other way.   
"Yeah. Thought it was obvious..I love you George."  
"No, Matty I never knew." He kissed his friend wanting to make up for what he put him through. Wanting to take away the pain and any bad emotion he ever felt in his entire life. He was gonna make everything better. Okay, maybe he was in love with him too. Matty sensed the lack of passion when it was slowly building up and pulled away.   
"I don't want a pity kiss. I want the one you gave me last night."  
"I can't give that to you because it wasn't real."  
"Wish you fucking me wasn't real." He spat out angrily losing his temper hitting the shower wall with his fist.   
"Excuse me what?" Matty got in his face armed with his words. He knew exactly how to make his friend tick.   
"You fucked me last night and blew me afterwards you dick." He breathed into his friends ear moving a piece of hair around it in teasingly.   
"I did what? No. No. No. No. No."  
"Oh but you did. 'Matty you're so tight and so good.' Remember that you dick?"  
"Please. Please stop." He pleaded knowing this is breaking his friend and himself. They rarely argued but when they did it was like a volcanic eruption and Matty was a fragile town that got destroyed by it George didn't know how to react as Matty glared at him. Why hasn't the feeling inside him gone away? It's too hard to fight   
"I'm just gonna go. Don't follow me."   
"Matty wait!" He called out just barely grabbing his wrist begging him to stay. His eyes were red with anger. He had never seen him like this.   
"I can't do this George. Leave me the fuck alone."   
George fell to the shower floor sobbing. If he didn't love Matty like that why did it hurt so much?   
Matty was throwing his clothes back on then penned a note to George and left his phone next to it. Where he was going no one was going to find him and he wanted it that way. He shut the door roughly trying to channel his anger as tears fell down his cheek. It took all the courage in him to follow through with his plan crying in the elevator and then when it stopped it was all gone just like his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter teaser:   
> Matty was gone and a note was on the desk.   
> "My dearest George, I love you more than words can say. I've felt this way for a long time but never acted upon it because I feared it would jeopardize our friendship and band. This was exactly what happened. I'm sorry for my reaction but it pains me to say I will no longer be in the band or your friend. Don't try to find me because you won't. I am no more. If you're reading this it's too late. Love, Matty."


	4. //All I Need//

After some time George convinced himself to emerge from the shower. Matty was gone and a note was on the desk. The room still smelled like him. It made George feel lonelier than ever.   
"My dearest George, I love you more than words can say. I've felt this way for a long time but never acted upon it because I feared it would jeopardize our friendship and band. This was exactly what happened. I'm sorry for my reaction but it pains me to say I will no longer be in the band or your friend. Don't try to find me because you won't. I am no more. If you're reading this it's too late. Love, Matty."  
It was stained with tears. A combination of the ones he just cried as well as the ones that were there originally. George tried thinking of all the places he could be. It couldn't be the bus or on a plane because his lack of money on him. Before he called his friends he decided to try the one place Matty loved the most during their most recent trip to California. Then he thought about the real reason he was so concerned. It all hit him. He's in love with Matty and he's too afraid to admit it. But if it meant saving him it had to be done. He arrived at the Hollywood sign ironically walking distance from the room. There he was. Sitting and looking deep in thought. The wind blew slightly messing up his hair he tried to fix but it was no luck then sighed. George giggled getting out of his car startling his friend.   
"Don't come any closer or I'll fucking jump. I mean it George." Matty growled stepping further to the edge.   
"Matty take it easy please. I didn't come here to get you killed. Let's talk."  
"I can't. I lost everything."  
"No.... You gained everything you've ever wanted."  
"What are you on about George?" He asked puzzled.   
"You trust me?"   
Matty nodded instantly like it was natural and it was with him.   
"Then come closer."   
Matty was intrigued so he walked closer to George and his car. Noticing after he took off the sunglasses that his eyes were blood shot red and that his tone indicated he was just crying.   
"I'm listening."  
George ran up to his friend hugging him tightly, tackling him to the ground to make sure he couldn't jump. Missing the embrace as both of their tears erupted like a volcano. He pinned him to the ground kissing him tenderly.   
"I love you. I was so stupid. I'm so in love with you ok? I was scared too. You don't know how amazing you make me feel. I'm sorry I drove you to this point I'm so sorry. I would do anything to take it back."  
Matty hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek.   
"I'm sorry I scared you. I felt so empty and bad afterwards I just didn't know what to do. I thought I lost you."  
"Don't ever think of doing this again. Okay? I would miss you too much."  
"I promise as long as you never leave my side."  
"When have I ever?"   
The pair kissed passionately with the sun beaming on them brightly in agreement.   
"What do you say about going back to that room and making love, Matty?"  
"Sober?"  
"100% sober. Not a single drop of alcohol. Just pure love. Maybe a little lust cause you're fucking hot."  
They kissed again passionately then got up and dusted their clothes off holding hands until they reached the car. The pair checked into a room and got right to work.   
"If this is going to be love making I want to be the one on top." Matty replied sweetly kissing George back as he was shoved into a wall. His friend bit his neck roughly making sure to form hickies.   
"I love this about you, Matty." George murmured into his ear softly.   
"What?"   
"How your walls come down with me."  
They made out passionately as clothes began to peel off their bodies. George was guided to the bed and pushed onto it roughly. Matty's body fell onto his as they humped like crazy. He cupped George's cheeks and kissed his lips gently. It felt like a dream. Their tongues danced into each other's mouths and George rubbed Matty's body softly.   
"Bend over George I need you."   
"Then have me." They kissed one last time as George ran his fingers through his lovers hair and did as he pleased.   
"I love you, George. With all of my heart."  
"And I love you too, Matty."  
"I'm not gonna lie to you. This is gonna hurt like hell ok? But George the second you become uncomfortable or if the pain is too much.. I can stop okay just tell me." He stroked George's hair softly and kissed his neck taking in his scent. So strong yet sexy just like him. He nodded his head furiously to reply. Matty shakily grabbed the bottle of lube from the night stand and applied to his fingers.  
"No condoms. I want my skin on yours to be the only thing you feel." Matty said gently almost like a whisper with his voice quivering as he kissed George's neck. George felt his spine tingle and heart drop at these words. Seeing his best friend like this was more than he could take. He loved this man. Not doubt about it but would he be enough for him? Finally a finger was inserted into him unexpectedly making him groan loudly as his thoughts were interrupted.   
"Just relax babe. It's gonna get better I promise."   
Soon enough a couple more loosened him up and they were ready.   
"I'm gonna do it now okay. Please tell me if it's too much. Promise me?"  
"I promise you Matty. Now please just fuck me. I trust you. I'll tell you just do it."  
There was a calm before the storm as Matty caressed his back, added more lube and finally inserted himself inside.   
"Fuck!" George groaned in pain not expecting it to hurt so badly but just like Matty he was going to take it.   
"Baby please please tough it out it'll feel better soon I promise." He slowly worked a rhythm inserting himself in and out. George groaned again as hot tears ran down his cheek. Matty wasn't kidding about the pain. Then suddenly he felt his breath on his neck and it started to feel... Pleasurable? He moaned loudly letting his friend know just how good it felt.   
"Oh Matty fuck fuck. Harder please harder oh it feels so fucking good." Matty grabbed his friends hair then thrusted in his entire length making them both groan in pleasure. The man underneath him was pounded into the bed frame moaning in pleasure.   
"George!" He gasped reaching his climax and flowing into his friend. They both collapsed onto the bed panting and sweaty. Their arms found each other as they laid in bed kissing out of breath.   
"Wow. Matty that was brilliant." He smiled back at this compliment and kissed down his friends body starting at the neck.   
"Mmm it's not over yet." Matty replied in a cheeky tone as he reached his chest licking a nipple.   
"What are you doing?" He asked breathlessly getting a hard on that they both felt.   
"Do you trust me?" He replied mocking his friends words earlier. Matty's tongue reached his dick and he began pumping it making sure it was erect before he started sucking. His mouth worked on the shaft and George buried his hands in his hair grunting in praise. It continued on until he stood up and began thrusting into his mouth. He was taking this a little too slow for his liking.   
"Beg for my cum baby."   
Matty closed his eyes and moaned trying to talk but he was so full he couldn't.   
"Mm that's right you got your mouth full baby." He rubbed a finger on his nipple as their bodies both twitched. Finally he spilled out into Matty's mouth which was fully swallowed up. They fell again to the bed gasping for air.   
"Shit. You're fucking amazing George." Matty replied as his loves arms wrapped around him.   
"You aren't so bad yourself babe."   
"I wish I could've remembered how our real first time was." Matty replied sadly as George played with his curls.   
"To me this is our real first time. I loved it. Thank you.... But Matty how long?"  
"How long what babe?"  
"How long have you loved me?"  
He looked George in the eye carefully studying thinking back to that moment in time. They kissed passionately as George cupped his cheeks.   
"Remember when we were 17 and my parents were gone? We had that party and Hann dared us to kiss. You just discovered what's her face cheated on you? So we were kinda celebrating that freedom." Matty chuckled to himself.   
"How could I forget? We were drunk off our asses. Then we decided to take it to your room and snogged for hours but we fell asleep."  
"I played it off the next day because you acted like it wasn't a big deal..."  
"Are you kidding me? I was on cloud nine but I didn't know what it meant to you so I never brought it up again."  
"What are the odds?" He chuckled again staring at the man he was in love with. Their lips met soft and sweetly then it grew into passion as tongues collided. Loud groans escaped and things picked up again.   
"Before we continue. Matty, what are we?"  
"We don't need to have this talk because I think we both know what this is."  
George got on top of his best friend and pinned his body to the bed kissing any piece of flesh he could find hungrily. He was desperate to show this man how much he loved him and what he meant to him. If he could get it through his fucking thick skull maybe things would be okay. For once the world made sense and everything fell into place for the boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter teaser:  
> "I'm not gonna lie I know it will but sometimes change is good, right? Like the day we discovered you... That was the best change of my life and I would never take that back."


	5. //Kiss Your Neck//

The next concert was an absolute hit. Matty and George were on fire grinning at each other any chance they could. They haven't formally told Adam and Ross. It scared them. They knew they would be happy for the pair but also concerned at the same time with Matty's moods and George's "let's laugh at everything instead" point of view. They would collide and when it happened the results would be catastrophic. For a month they didn't tell anyone. They stopped going out during free time choosing staying in the bus and exploring each other's bodies over museums or restaurants. Ross and Adam were out shopping but secretly discussing their odd behavior.  
"What do you thinks going on with them?" Adam asked Ross with much concern as they sat drinking coffee. The harsh winter weather casted on this random town in America. Where the hell were they even at?  
Ross stirred sugar into his coffee looking intently at his friend.  
"Maybe... They're dating?"  
"But why wouldn't they tell us? It's not like we would be mad. Shit I'd be happy for them. They're our best mates."  
"Beats me. Sometimes they have these odd thoughts of their own but if that's the case we should leave hints that we care or something."  
"Oh come on Matty has a big mouth. It's bound to come up eventually. Let's just leave it. They'll tell us when they're ready."  
Ross nodded and they discarded their empty cups after chatting. They went back to the bus earlier than anticipated because man was it cold. 

 

Matty moaned loudly as George shoved him into the closed window. Bunks sucked to have sex in they quickly discovered but it made it so lustful, sinful and a hell of a lot funner. Their bodies were coated in sweat as Matty was being fucked. The air was filled with moans and groans belonging to the both of them. George was working on his 2nd orgasm while Matty already had his 3rd.  
"I'm close, Matty! Oh god! I'm there!" He slapped into him harder finally getting his 3rd. His body collapsed onto his friends as they both laid in bed out of breath. When it finally got back to normal they were making out and bodies tangled together. Hair was pulled as well as hickies being formed. Another round is about to kick off at this rate. They could feel the intensity coming back.  
2 figures emerged from the front of the bus and stopped dead in their tracks.  
"Ross-- Adam! What the fuck!" George exclaimed grabbing a blanket to cover their nude state. Matty sat there in shock quiet for once letting his lover do all of the talking.  
"Um uh uh uh." Adam stammered out as Ross laughed.  
"Told you mate!"  
"Would you give us a minute?! For fucks sake." Matty screamed out making Adam and Ross scurry out of the bus trying to contain their laughter. 

Matty kissed George sensually as they played the "where's my pants" game. His hands wondered into that curly head of hair gasping for air then pinning him along the bunks.  
"No turning back, George. We're doing this. We're coming out."  
"But what if it changes things?"  
"I'm not gonna lie I know it will but sometimes change is good, right? Like the day we discovered you... That was the best change of my life and I would never take that back."  
He grinned at these words as his heart leaped feeling Matty's warmth and their lips touched. No more secrets. 

George got to the front of the bus and opened the door for their friends as Matty sat at the table. They shuffled into the table. Of course George sat next to Matty beaming in delight and kissed his forehead. Matty grabbed his hand then held it tenderly. The love was radiating between them. Adam and Ross smiled at the thought of their friends actually being happy.  
"So. Guess the cats out of the bag? George and I have been dating for about a month now. Since our club incident..."  
"We knew." Adam said smiling.  
"Quite frankly we couldn't be happier for you two. It's about time." Ross added smirking at the friends turned lovers.  
Matty and George kissed passionately full of love. It felt so good to know that everything was fine.  
"It means a lot you guys. We didn't say anything sooner because it's new to us too. We wanted to explore each other and see what this was really about. I love him. More than words can say and I just want to make him happy." George kissed Matty's cheek tenderly.  
"And I love George he... Completes me... Like a missing puzzle piece I didn't even know existed." They kissed again as they took in each other's declaration of love.  
"God stop being so touchy feely mom and dad." Adam added laughing as Ross chimed in.  
Matty and George's eyes met and they grinned at each other. Knowing that their new found relationship was something extraordinary and nothing like they ever had before. They made out gently in reference to the comment. Adam and Ross left to give the two much needed privacy. They were more than happy with their friends and whatever privacy they needed they would be glad to give. 

Seconds after they left Matty was already getting carried to the bunk as George bit his neck.  
"More. More. More. Give me more George."  
George moaned in his lovers neck thinking about all the ways he could pleasure his tight little body. He released his friends body gently onto the floor--something new and exciting. Matty was definitely intrigued. Soon enough his slender body was on top of George riding into him and moaning at the pleasure. He moaned loudly as the man underneath him rubbed his chest. Finally Matty threw his head back getting close and letting George take control thrusting into his body roughly. He went limp into his arms as he came on his chest. After cleaning up each other they put some clothes on and cuddled in bed.  
"You think we can do this?" George asked stroking Matty's hair.  
"Mhmm. I love you...."  
He loved that sleepy tone in his voice and giggled.  
"I love you too. More than you'll ever know." He kissed his cheek tenderly as he watched sleep take over his face. As he held Matty in his arms he wondered if he would ever be enough for him. He hoped he was. Since they met he always wondered that. After all the good and the bad George knew they needed each other to get through it all. Matty always doubted himself but George was there. With his words, arms and comforting way. Only time would tell if he was right about being enough. George loved him. Not just the good but the bad and anything else. Not suspecting the worse is to come. They were fools for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter Spoiler: Hot tears fell from his eyes then he was spanked hard. This was his breaking point.  
> "Matty, stop!" He screamed and fell to the floor in agony as he cried.


	6. //According To Your Heart//

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thinks are changing. Does it mean the ending of a relationship or just the beginning?

The next morning Matty woke up first as usual and made himself some coffee. Grinning to himself happy and in love. This felt different from the last girls I mean it's George. It's a whole different world. He was wide awake watching "Making a Murderer" when his phone rang.  
"Hello?" He answered into it curious as to whom the private number was.  
"It's me...." The voice belonged to his most recent ex. All the pain, arguments, and everything else came back to him. He was furious she dared to call him. She had a knack for catching him at his most vulnerable moments so they could continue their on/off dating. It happened over the course of 3 years. He was determined to make it stop. George was his now and that's all that mattered. Anger took over now and boy was he fuming.  
"What the fuck do you want?" He growled into the phone awaiting her sweet talking because he wouldn't take the bait.  
"I don't want you back... I just....I..." She trailed off completely out of character for her. Her voice was trembling as well. For a second he was almost concerned about her wellbeing. He stayed strong and fought that urge.  
"What? Spit it out. I don't have all day you know!"  
"I'm pregnant, Matty.... It's yours......it has to be." George woke up rubbing his eyes and staring into Matty's direction. He quickly hung up the phone slamming it to the table.  
"You alright Matty? Looks like you've seen a ghost." He chuckled lightly getting out of his bunk and kissed him on the forehead.  
"No. She just called trying to get back with me. It's rather annoying." Insecurity took over and George was bubbling with rage.  
"What'd that bitch say?"  
"George baby calm down. I just hung up on her. Don't really care for what she has to say. I have you. It's all that matters to me right now." He returned the kiss but on the lips guiding his friend into his lap nibbling on his neck.  
"Babe they're here!" George giggled looking into Adam and Ross' direction.  
"Meet me in the shower. Grab clothes for the both of us and lube. Gonna fuck your brains out." He whispered into his ear licking and nibbling as he looked at him seductively with those bedroom eyes. An instant erection sprung out in response which was rubbed gently.  
"Ok ok ok. Meet you there." They shuffled to their prospective locations. Matty looked into the bathroom mirror scared and nervous. He can't tell George. It would break his heart and they've just gotten together. All that rage within Matty would be released the second George joined him. He tore his own clothes off awaiting his lover. Assessing himself in the mirror. George walked in with their comfy clothes and lube. As soon as he dropped them onto the sink counter Matty attacked him. He had him bent over the sink looking at himself in the mirror.  
"Naked already?"  
"Mm couldn't help myself George I'm so.... Horny." He thrusted his hips into George's butt slowly grinding purring in his ear. George moaned and wiggled around a little trying to feel it more. Before he could ask for it his pants were around his ankles then he kicked them off.  
"Any reason why you're particularly aggressive today?" He closed his eyes savoring Matty's touch. This new approach is no doubt the hottest thing.  
"I just want to fuck."  
"Keep talking like that and you're gonna get it."  
"Oh I want it, master." Matty whispered into George's ear as he opened the bottle of lube. The click of it echoed ominously. His fingers were already inside George violently thrusting in.  
George was worried about Matty. He knew his man could be moody at times but he's never seen him like this. His eyes looked sad as his words and actions said otherwise. He was genuinely concerned but decided against saying a word. That was going to wait for the post sex shower talk. Where the most intimate and powerful conversations happened. For now he was going to take whatever Matty gave him. He closed his eyes and concentrated on how amazing it felt.  
"Harder mate. More more more. I want more Matty." More fingers were inserted and without a word they were replaced with himself. George leaned into the sink moaning and groaning. He sure was being rough.  
"Like that?"  
He thrusted into George harder hoping he could channel his stress into fucking. It was better than any drug he could find and well more accessible. The pain was ripping through George. He was trying too hard to take it and please Matty but it was getting to be too much. Hot tears fell from his eyes then he was spanked hard. This was his breaking point.  
"Matty, stop!" He screamed and fell to the floor in agony as he cried.  
Matty was too consumed in his own thoughts and didn't notice George was actually crying until he saw the motions going through his body chest heaving. He crouched down to the ground attempting to comfort him and apologize.  
"George! George! I--I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please." He extended a hand to help his friend up which was reluctantly taken.  
"What's going on with you! Somethings up and you aren't telling me. We tell each other everything."  
"Because nothing is going on." He replied flatly trying to avoid it at least for now.  
"Liar." George spat out at him.  
"I'm going out for a bit. Please don't follow me." Matty got dressed and departed the bathroom. Ross and Adam looked at him wide eyed in concern.  
"What's going on? Did you hurt him?" Ross asked defensively.  
"Just leave me alone you don't know shit."  
"Then why's my best mate in the bathroom screaming and crying! This is what we were all concerned about. He doesn't need you if this is how you're going to treat him. He's your best mate for crying out loud and ours too."  
Ouch. The words stung. Matty didn't really realize the gravity of his actions. He stormed out of the bus slamming the door in anger walking as fast as his legs would take him. Soon he found himself in the middle of a forest surrounded by trees and far away from the man he hurt. He cried to himself and called up his ex lighting a cigarette. He puffed with each dial tone passing by until she finally picked up.  
"Is it true? Are you really? Is it mine?"  
"Yes. The dates all match up to before you left for the tour...I'm sorry believe me I didn't want this either. I'm seeing someone. I don't want our whole thing anymore."  
"So am I. What are we going to do?"  
"On break come see me and we can get it checked out or I can come to you. Let's think about it then discuss the options together. "  
"Okay. We'll figure it out. I'm sorry for how I reacted. Just know I support you. Whatever your decision may be I will be there for."  
"I understand and thank you. I'll call you tomorrow. Maybe we can talk some more once we have space to think."  
"Okay. Well see ya."  
He hung up wanting to throw his phone into the large body of water but chose the cigarette instead. A figure emerged from behind a tree.  
"She's pregnant, Matty?"  
"Yeah." He fell to the ground sobbing and he walked closer. 

Back at the bus a now clothed George was in his bunk crying as Adam attempted to comfort him.  
"Ross is gonna get to the bottom of it. Please don't worry. It's going to be okay."  
"No! That's the problem. He's hurting. Something's wrong and he won't tell me. I thought he loved me."  
"Oh no. George he does love you believe me. You know how he gets sometimes. Eventually, he'll spit the truth out. Just get some rest okay. I'm here if you need anything."  
"Thank you."  
They drank out of a whiskey bottle until George crashed out and Adam sat at the table doing sudoku. 

Matty and Ross sat by the side of the lake. He was leaning on Ross crying. They were having a heart to heart as Matty tried to figure out what to do. His eyes were blood shot red and heart broken in two. It was cliche but that's how it felt.  
"Matty, mate you know what you need to do. Just get it over with...."  
"Promise me you'll let me do it myself? In my time."  
"Promise."  
They hugged and made their way back to the bus. The stars danced into the sky just like they did when Matty and George first realized how much they loved each other. It made everything so much harder. His stomach twisted up in guilt and heart feeling heavier than ever. What did this mean for them? What if his best friend and loved resented him? He couldn't imagine him being too thrilled about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter teaser:  
> "You know. We were so afraid of your reaction to him having a baby but you're taking it well. Good for you George. He needs someone by his side." Ross added thinking Matty dropped the bomb shell.  
> "Excuse me what?"  
> "Oh god. I thought he told you...."  
> "No... He said he was just stressed...."


	7. //I Think I'm Falling//

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does he tell George?

Matty and Ross arrived back when it was dark. Despite it only being 9 George already drifted off to sleep. The whole situation was explained to everyone but him.   
"This is going to break his heart. You know that right, Matty?" Adam added after dealing with George's cries and fears all night. George of course brought up him possibly cheating or losing that attraction but never a baby.   
"Yeah. But what's done is done. It sucks but I can't take it back. I accept full responsibility for everything and if she chooses to have this child I want George and I to be their parent. We could be a family."   
His friends lit up hearing him speak about George and their future because quite frankly they didn't know if he even considered it a long term thing. They all went to their bunks to sleep and Matty went to cuddle up with George. His body was faced towards a window. Matty wrapped his arms around George's waist and nuzzled into his neck. Taking in his scent placing gentle kisses. 

George felt a body next to him and woke up.   
"Mmm. Matty?" He groaned sleepily rubbing his eyes.   
"Yeah. It's me babe. I'm sorry about earlier. Just some things are going on and I don't feel comfortable talking about it just yeah." Matty held on to his lover tighter fearful of what the future will bring. George rolled over to face him and their lips touched.   
"You know you can trust me....." They kissed sensually then George grabbed Matty's hand to place it over his own heart. He felt the rhythm and closed his eyes savoring the warmth.   
"It's not about that. Just some issues with myself."  
"Matty. You are perfect. Nothing you could say or do would make me love you any less. You have my heart. That's never going away."   
"Promise?"  
They kissed again passionately and Matty was beaming. This is the only time in his life he ever felt this loved and just like everything else he was about to fuck it up. Not yet though. He was going to savor this moment while he could.   
"George? I'll talk about this to you in the morning. Right now I just want to savor this moment. You feel nice.... And cozy."  
"Of course. Whatever you're comfortable with I have your back. Always have and always will."   
"Stop being so good to me..."  
"And stop making yourself out to be a bad guy Matty. You're amazing."   
"I'm really sorry... About earlier.... I feel sick to my stomach for what I did."  
George kissed his cheek and held him in his arms.   
"I know but I forgive you and you need to forgive yourself. We're a team now Matty not just as a band but you and I. I'm doing whatever it takes to make this work."  
This statement made telling George so much worse. The guilt was taking over Matty's heart and it needed to be released just not the whole truth....not yet.   
"George. I've been acting this way because I'm... Stressed."  
George ran his fingers through his lovers hair.   
"Aw Matty. No need to be ok. You're so good and we all have your back. I'm here. Never leaving your side. I swear on my life. Your whole new vision is fucking genius. No doubt the world is gonna love it."   
"Why are you so good to me when I'm so shit to you?"  
"Because you aren't. I understand you sometimes don't do the right things or make mistakes but you're only human." George kissed his lips softly and discarded his shirt. Matty was in shock he even wanted to be near him at this point.   
His lips went down to his neck sucking and biting knowing it turned him on. Whatever was wrong he would make sure it would be eased by sex.   
"George. What are you?" Matty groaned out breathlessly.   
"Fuck me. Bathroom. Now. I'll meet you in the shower. I'm taking control this time." George whispered in his ear pressing his hardness against him. A fullness was instantly growing and he wanted to make up for earlier. Matty wasn't answering fast enough so George flicked a nipple on his bare chest causing him to moan.   
"Of course. Be right there." They kissed and George rolled out of bed with Matty quickly following. His mind was telling him not to and so was his heart but for some reason he did it anyways. 

They laid in bed with George peacefully asleep as Matty sat in bed consumed in guilt and shame. The sex was hot as usual but he couldn't fully connect with George although he seemed satisfied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter Teaser:   
> George was talking but it was like he couldn't hear a word he said.


	8. //Losing Light//

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George finds things out the wrong way

It was the morning after and Matty still felt a little guilty. He told George some of the truth just not all-- he needed the right moment. It's not something you tell someone that you work with and see everyday casually. George got up early and got Matty's favorite breakfast picked up from a local diner. Anything to perk up his lover. He grinned happily walking to the bus then set it up perfectly for him as well as everyone else. One by one they each woke up but Matty was still in bed sleeping peacefully.   
"Want me to---" Ross asked chewing on bits of his food.   
"No. No. He needs rest I can always warm it up for him."   
"You know. We were so afraid of your reaction to him having a baby but you're taking it well. Good for you George. He needs someone by his side." Ross added thinking Matty dropped the bomb shell.   
"Excuse me what?"  
"Oh god. I thought he told you...."  
"No... He said he was just stressed...."

Matty rolled over in bed reaching for George and discovered he wasn't there. He rubbed his eyes smiling at the smell of fresh coffee and other goodies. Slowly he jumped up eager to give George a kiss until he saw the look in his eyes.   
"Morning George?"  
"You lied to me?"  
"About?"  
Matty tried going in for a kiss just like housewives do on those old tv shows and their husbands just forget about everything but George wasn't forgetting this.   
"Boy or girl, Matty?"  
He immediately froze up not knowing how to answer. The wrong choice of words could really set George off and he didn't want to do that right now.   
Ross and Adam tried helping the two standing next to them offering words of encouragement but Matty couldn't say a word. A wave of fear rushed over him as his face lost color. George was talking but it was like he couldn't hear a word he said. Everything started spinning and he felt like vomiting. Everyone noticed this and rushed to his aid trying to get him to sit in a chair or something. George started crying as Matty's face paralyzed with fear fell to the ground.   
"Matty? Matty? Matty? Matty? Say something please please. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. Please. Is it drugs. Is it me? Please." His lips moved but no sounds came out as a darkness took over his eyelids and a clinical smell filled the space. That was all Matty remembered seeing last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter Teaser:  
> "Thank you." Matty choked out happy that the one he loves accepts him.


	9. //Anobrain//

A frantic Ross called for an ambulance that whisked Matty away with all 3 by his side. George felt like it was his fault-- whatever it was they still didn't have answers yet. He held Matty's hand whispering apologies and kissing his cheek hoping just maybe it would be enough for him to wake up. Of course it wasn't. They arrived at the hospital and were told to wait in the waiting room. George refused to until a doctor reassured him it would all be okay. He sat anxiously in silence amongst his friends as they waited to hear news. It's been an hour. Tears are streaming down their faces as they just wait.  
"Should we call her?" George finally says softly.   
"Denise? She's already on her way. Jamie made sure of it." Adam replied looking at Ross confused.   
"No... The baby's...his child's... Mother." It was hard for him to say it because it meant he had to accept it. At a time like this he knew he had to be supportive for Matty and it was exactly what he would do.   
"No. No. No. George we don't have to. I mean they aren't together or anything romantic. I don't think it matters."  
"I love him and I know it's all a big shock I'm sure it was to him too but I want to be an adult about this. We have to make this work no matter what the complications may be."  
"That's very mature of you, George. This whole time he was worried about your acceptance. If you feel it's best to contact her for your peace of mind and his then do it." Ross smiled warmly knowing that once Matty awakes this would make him happier than anything.   
"Okay. I'm gonna call her. I'll be outside of you guys need me. Please get me if a doctor shows up."   
They nodded their heads and he stepped out. 

Matty awoke hearing the beeping of machines and after attempting to get up realized they were attached to him. His last memory was the look on George's face. Of all the things in this world what Matty hated the most was disappointing him. He blinked his eyes hoping maybe just maybe it was all a dream but it wasn't. Where was everybody? Were they just as mad as George? Did something happen to George? He became frantic wanting to rip off all the wires until a nurse came in.   
"Mr. Healy, please calm down the doctor will be in shortly. How are you feeling?" She spoke happily and concerned standing next to his bed with a glass of water.   
"What happened?" He asked taking a sip of water hurriedly.   
"Mr. Healy, you had a panic attack and lost consciousness." 

George's hands were shaking as he dialed the numbers.  
He was about to hang up until her voice answered.   
"Hello, George. Is everything ok? Haven't heard from you in ages!"  
"Let's cut to the chase--- Matty and I are together.... I know about the baby, okay? Now I'm not angry. I love him and we're both here to help you."   
She laughed softly confusing George.   
"You know I knew something between the two of you was going to eventually happen. I told my girlfriends all the time I suspected it. I'm happy he has you George. He's been through a lot and to have you by his side it makes me feel better with everything... How is he?"  
"He's not too good.... I found out about things the wrong way and he fainted... He lost consciousness. We're at the hospital now."   
"Should I come. I mean do you want me to?"  
"It's up to you but he should be fine. I'll keep you updated. If you ever need anything please don't hesitate to call me."  
"You're a doll George. Thank you."  
They hung up and he breathed a sigh of relief. Even though he was acting nonchalant inside his heart broke. He couldn't be mad at something that happened far before they even thought of being together but it just hurt he couldn't say anything.   
George was about to light up a cigarette when Adam rushed outside.   
"George!! He's awake! We can see him!"  
They quickly rushed to be by their best friends side. 

The boys shuffled into the room and Matty's heart stopped as he locked eyes with his lover. He smiled weakly wondering what he was thinking.   
"George, you came to see me?"  
He couldn't take it and rushed to Matty's side placing gentle kisses all over his face.   
"Matty, how could I ever leave your side? I made a promise. I don't ever intend to either. I fucking love you."  
He cried into George's arms as his back was gently rubbed.   
"There there. You're okay. It's all okay everything between us is fine. Don't worry."  
"Thank you." Matty choked out happy that the one he loves accepts him


	10. //If I Believe You//

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truth and lies come to surface.

"Mind if we have some privacy?" George asked Ross and Adam which they shuffled out quickly. Matty immediately bursted into tears as George climbed into the bed close to him and rubbing his hair.   
"Hey. Matty? I forgive you. I love you. I love you." He got choked up too with tears streaming down his face as he kissed Matty's bare shoulder. "I'm going to make this better. I promise. I promise." Matty stated shivering and curling into George.   
"None of that matters now. I love you. I talked to her. Everything is going to be okay."  
"Thank you...." Matty stated rubbing George's tears. Their eyes locked and lips met hungrily.   
"Wanna take you home. Make love to you in our bed and fix this." George groaned softly as the kiss got deeper and rougher. Before they knew it George was on top biting Matty's neck and whispering sweet nothings.   
"Take me home." Matty whimpered softly barely audible for George.   
"Home is wherever I'm with you." They giggled kissing softly and George returned to cuddling next to Matty.   
"Did I mention I love you?" Matty asked holding George's hand.   
"Love you too." The pair fell asleep listening to the rhythm of their hearts. They had a bond that nothing in this entire world could break. 

A day later Matty was discharged and they left the hospital holding hands madly in love. They decided in Matty's best interest that the last month of their tour they would cancel to go home and reschedule at a later date. George carried Matty into their flat making sure he was fully taken care of and that he didn't have to lift a finger. He deposited him in the bed and kissed softly pinning him down to the bed.   
"George, the luggage." Matty said gasping for air.   
"Luggage can wait. You're more important. God you're beautiful." He brushed a piece of hair from Matty's face taking in his striking features. His face turned red as he lifted his body up in an attempt to kiss George.   
"No baby. Allow me." They made out roughly and George made love to his body tenderly just like he said he would. The post sex cuddling felt great. Matty in George's arms once again not surrounded by hospital equipment.   
"How are you feeling love?" George asked kissing Matty's cheek and running his fingers through his hair.   
"To be honest? Better than I ever have. I love you." Matty curled tighter into George embracing earning another kiss.   
"You too. Have you talked to her?"  
"Yeah we have an ultrasound tomorrow. Do you want to join?"  
"Would she be okay with that?"   
"I already asked and she is, George. She adores you big goof. You've always known that you're her favorite." George kissed Matty softly.   
"I'll be there Matty. Invite her over for breakfast in the morning so we can drive her."   
"I'm sure she'd love that." Matty kissed him back with his tongue fighting for dominance and George struggled to remember what he was even going to say. His body eventually was on top of George's as the pace became frantic and desperate.   
"More. More." Matty groaned grinding his body against George's.   
"Matty babe please. I think we should tone it down. You just got out of the hospital. I want to make sure that you're ok." Matty blushed at the statement and kissed his cheek.   
"You know what I really want right now, George?" He nodded waiting for a reply.   
"What babe?"   
"Just to lay here with you." They shared a kiss and laid in bed the rest of the day. George occasionally grabbing Matty a snack or water. 

Matty hadn't seen her in months and there she is walking through the front door just like she's done a million times but this time carrying their child inside her. A pang of guilt rushed over him and the gravity of the situation taking full effect. George of course gracefully opened the door for her and greeted her as Matty finished getting ready. She was wearing a black dress and heels with that red lip stick he loved. The same red lipstick that stained his neck. The red lipstick that got onto the collar of his shirt before they took the stage all over the US. It use to be the little reminders of their love and now it's just a color. He smiled politely at her.   
"Hello, Amber. How've you been feeling?"   
"I've been better. Morning sickness is just the worst." She giggled as her face glowed. Something in his heart just didn't feel right. Something has him feeling uneasy. 

They sat at the table starting on their breakfast. Ambers gaze never leaving Matty.   
"Forgot how great of a cook you are Matty."   
"Uh uh um it's George that made it." He smiled nervously at George which returned the smile.   
"Well thank you George." She said still smiling at Matty. Her plate still full as if she's only taken a few bites. Matty was the same. Something just isn't sitting right with him and he's been spending all morning trying to decipher it. He's a very intuitive person so he knows better than to ignore it.   
"So shouldn't we be going already?" Matty states glaring at his watch. They all agreed rushing to the car. Matty and George sat across from each other smiling. George backed out of the drive way as Matty leaned in to kiss him. Amber sat in the back glaring through the mirror making the pair uncomfortable. Matty and George gave each other a stern glance. They knew something wasn't right. 

 

They arrived at the doctors office to check in.   
"What's the patients name?" The front desk clerk asked.   
"Amber. Amber Jennings."   
She scrolled through the computer at appointments.   
"It appears your appointment was scheduled for next Monday and were all booked up. Otherwise we'd see you right now. Are their any complications? Bleeding? Extreme nausea? Diabetes?"  
"Oh no. No. I'm fine. Pregnancy brain. We will be back then." She giggled grabbing Matty's hand to which he immediately let go of. George shot Matty a look of concern.   
"Sorry. Old habit." They walked away from the front desk and got inside the car.   
"So you want to hang out or....?   
"Explain, Amber. You know I leave again for tour Friday. Why would lie?"   
"It's an accident. I'm so sorry I got the dates mixed up." She chuckled nervously. Matty saw right through it.   
"Are you sure you're really pregnant, Amber?"   
"Matty---don't----."  
"Are you serious right now?! What reason would I have to lie?"   
"I don't know. But this isn't adding up."   
The rest of the car ride was silent until Matty spoke up looking at his phone.   
"Turn right." He announced startling George.   
"It's just a convenience store, Matty." He replied obeying him as Amber sat in the back in shock.   
"Perfect. Park. I need to get something."   
George went along with it and Matty walked into the store. 

"I'm sorry, Amber. I don't know what's gotten into him. You know how he can be." He smiled slightly looking at her.   
"I know, George. It's ok. I'm just worried about him."   
"Me too love but all we can do is just be there and love and support him." He beamed with pride and love for the man. The same curly haired man driving him nuts right now. His phone pinged and he opened a message from Matty. 

Matty was browsing through the family planning aisle shoving a few pregnancy tests inside his basket before going through the self check out. On the way from the doctor Matty spotted something that piqued his curiosity. A picture of Amber tagged with a friend at some event that happened last weekend. She was taking a shot of vodka and smiling. Immediately he sent the picture to George and explained what he was doing. He opened the car door with the bags and handed them to Amber. George started the car and made their way to their flat.   
"Pregnancy test?" Amber asked angrily.   
"If you're really pregnant I want you to take it when we get home. I'm not saying I don't believe you I just have a bad feeling and I need to clear my mind."  
"I just took one last week. It said clear as day-----."   
"I know but please let me know the truth." They arrived at the flat and were eager to find the answer.


End file.
